For example, as described in PTL 1, a rotary electric shaver that includes an outer cutter which has a circular shaving surface as a top surface where numerous hair introduction openings are formed and an inner cutter which has a small cutter which rotates slidingly in contact with a bottom surface of the outer cutter from below the shaving surface has been known.